


Roll with the Wind

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [5]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, Explicit Language, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: It's the heart and the soulAnd the body and the brain driving me insane





	Roll with the Wind

“Then I walked in, and Holy Shareholders – I don’t think I have ever wished this hard for a device that could actually erase unwanted memories.”

“That’s precisely what alcohol is for,” the little chap interrupted smoothly, pouring another shot of his not-exactly-company-approved electric blue highball.

“He’s a bloody Head of Department, for Shareholders’ sake,” Mr Dalling pointed out in his usual shouty manner. “He should have the basic decency to respect his fellow employees, and keep his sordid affairs somewhere private.”

Dave couldn’t help but snort with laughter at that. “Who, Colin? Have you even met him?”

To his credit, the Head of Technology finally seemed to realise he’d just made somewhat of a faux pas; he abruptly fell silent, shooting nervous glances in Dave’s general direction. “I – I didn’t mean,” he uttered at length, in a much softer tone than his ordinary one. “Well, I should probably go back to my quarters now, Chip will be wondering what her old Dad is up to.”

“Come on, man,” the little chap shook his head, pushing the drink further within the other's reach. “You don’t want to miss out on all the fun.”

The truth was that they could all do without each other’s company – Tom and his namesake could hardly stand one another, and the little chap was one of the most annoying tricksters Dave had ever had the misfortune to meet; as for David, well, you could probably count the number of people he could stand on the fingers of one hand, Dave and (possibly) Tom included. Still, the alcohol was really good, especially after living on nothing but UltraAde rubbish for weeks on end; so all in all, Dave didn’t particularly mind having to listen to Mr Dalling rambling on about Colin’s latest escapade, never mind that he was still mildly annoyed about being discarded in favour of that pathetic twink Colin used to fuck ten years prior.

Which reminded him, he hadn’t got David to admit to being a jealous arsehole yet; but he was fairly confident he would manage to do so in the not so distant future, with Tom present as a witness, if at all possible. Struggling to suppress a wicked grin, he sneaked his hand under the table, placing it dangerously high on David’s thigh.

David didn’t even blink, only gripped his glass a little more tightly, shooting him a borderline murderous glance that Dave elected to ignore in favour of rubbing his thumb along the seam of David’s trousers. To their left, Tom awkwardly cleared his throat, and focussed his attention on his own drink.

“If you don’t remove your hand right now, Jo will have a hard time trying to put your bones back together,” David hissed under his breath, though he made no sign of attempting to remove it himself.

“Hmm, but then you’d have to tell her why you felt the sudden urge to break my fingers.”

“That’s an easy one,” David snorted. “She knows exactly how irritating you are.”

“You’re actually worse than Colin,” Dave rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“Because you’re a sucker for punishment, that’s why.”

His fingers skimmed further up David’s leg, before he finally gave in and withdrew his hand. “You bet I am,” he whispered, suggestively, thus earning another glare.

“Who wants one last round?” the little chap chipped in, all fake cheerfulness and overt need for approval. They all pushed their glasses towards him, decided by mutual agreement to drink a toast to MarsCorp before heading off to their respective quarters.


End file.
